pero que he echo
by blackoctubre
Summary: wormwood el cuervo de cedric gracias a sofia accidentalmente se vuelve humano, cosas comicas suseden. (posible cedric x sofia)
1. Chapter 1

**hola… soy blackoctubre…**

 **amm… pues hoy vengo a escribir espero q sea un one-shot de princesita sofia, aqui tiene 18 años para aclarar**

 **hago esto sin fines de lucro, y ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, espero que sea de su agrado .**

era una mañana algo curiosa, no tan diferente de los demás, sofía fue con el señor cedric a aprender algo de magia, ella llegó y se dio cuenta que el señor cedric no se encontraba y se puso a ver el lugar que ella pocas veces se ponía a ver detenidamente en eso se acercó sigilosamente el cuervo wormwood

-pero que haces aqui no ves que el no esta aqui

-solo vine para ver si aprendo algo de magia

-mmm… yo te puedo enseñar magia-

-enserio señor wormwood-

-si yo se casi tanto como cedric incluso un poco más-

-y como es que sabe tanto-

-pues se podría decir que puedo observar mucho- subiéndose a su hombro -anda y toma esa varita

-pero tomar cosas sin permiso eso estaría mal-

-solo será un momento , anda usa este hechizo en mí- dijo agarrando un libro de hechizos y poniéndolo en una hoja de transformación de animal a humano.

este vuela y le pone una varita en su mano-bueno hazlo sofía que yo nunca me presto para conejillo de indias- le dijo el cuervo poniéndose en una silla.

-estabien, si tu lo dices-leyendo el libro cuidadosamente, y tomando la varita señalando a wormwood- si el tiene patas, alas pico o cola a un ser como yo lo quiero ahora por la gran madre quiero que este ser se transforme en un ser de humano- de ahi salio un hechizo y rodeo a wormwood de un color negro y alrededor salieron unas plumas volando hasta que se vio una persona alta delgada pálida de cabello totalmente negro unos ojos verdes estaba vestido de un pantalón extraño negro algo roto y una camisa tipo smoking negro **(no pregunten lo acabo de inventar)**.

-woaw, aprendes rápido-dijo wormwood acercándose a sofía-

-que es todo ese ruido en la torre- se escucha a cedric gritar abriendo la puerta rápidamente-

-hola señor cedric- dijo sofía

-hola,princesita algún favor que pueda ofrecer- dijo mirando al amuleto, y después observó al extraño tipo que estaba en su torre.-disculpe extraño que hace aquí

-pues yo…-cerrando uno de los libros

-vienes a robar hechizos o pociones o algo así- dijo cedric algo furioso

-yo….- pregunto algo extrañado el cuervo

-señor cedric, él es un amigo de hace tiempo, no se preocupe él vendrá conmigo- lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó corriendo abajo.

-no creo, eso gracias, no sabe cómo es cuando cree que le roban algo- miro hacia la torre.

-no me lo imagino, y qué hará ahora que eres humano.

-me acompañaria al bosque, aun tengo que enseñarle magia- dijo wormwood yéndose al bosque

-sofía, quien es ese - acercó clover-

-pues el es…- miro a wormwood

-es mejor que nadie sepa quien soy así que mejor dejalo asi-dijo wormwood mirando a sofía un poco serio

-el es solo un amigo-

-entonces princesa vamos rápido- dijo wormwood caminando hacia un profundo bosque

-estabien- fue junto a él y se le queda mirando mientras caminan

llegaron a un bosque un poco demacrado y obscuro

-creo que esta rama servirá -rompiendo una rama de un árbol- gracias señor árbol por ofrecerme este raro fruto de la naturaleza

-para qué quiere la rama- preguntó sofía algo curiosa

-será un regalo, pero antes hay que hacerle una pequeña broma a cedric, ultimamente esta wormwood esto wormwood aquello, no se cansa de tratar de usarlo como conejillo de indias yo soy un cuervo que es mago y si soy un mago transformado en un cuervo y que prefiero quedarme en forma de cuervo aguantandolo porque es mi amigo, pero a veces harta ya que el solo me ve como un conejillo de indias- dijo wormwood algo molesto

-entonces usted era humano-

-uh… yo ..- miro a un pequeño lago que se hallaba cerca

-digame porfavor-

-si lo era, pero me transformaron cuando yo tenía 15 años, por ser cruel y malo… fue el padre de cedric godwin el grande que me transformo ya que tenia miedo de mi poder era malo, no sabes cuanto pero bueno…, los años me sientan bien paresco de 20 jeje..

-entonces usted regresará a ser malo,

-no solo quiero molestar un poco a cedric- miro fijamente a sofia

-confiare en ti-

en eso el se mete al pequeño lago con la rama y comienza a decir en voz baja unos echisos el agua se torna algo negra y cuando sale el agua se vuelve azul y cristalina como era al principio.

-ten tu regalo sofia- le da la varita negra

-gracias- lo toma

-solo que antes- le quita la varita- recuerda que tengo que hacerle una pequeña broma a cedric

 **amm… bueno lo hise muy largo a mi gusto lo tendre q hacer en mas capitulos cuantos no se pero eso si prometo subir pronto el siguiente capitulo, bueno q pasara en el siguiente capitulo no se sabe aun, se despide este pequeño demonio blackoctubre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**capítulo 2**

 **hola como estan aqui esta el segundo capítulo pronto tendrán el tercer capitulo**

 **y como siempre gracias por los reviews me ayudan mucho a seguir**

 **como siempre princesita sofia no me pertenecen, solo esta historia, bueno aqui esta les dejo leer.**

-estás seguro de esto wormwood- dijo sofía mirándolo muy seria

-sabes que no le hare daño el es solo mi amigo

-pero usted mismo dijo que era malo

-era… o aún lo soy… , realmente no lo se- la miro algo confundido

-como que no lo sabes, entonces creo que tengo que regresar a la normalidad- dijo arrebatándole la varita

-espera, enserio no sé-se sentó y reposo sobre un árbol, estoy confundido-se tocó la frente

-estas bien wormwood- preguntó sofía algo preocupada

-si , pero ahora no se si quiero regresar a ser un cuervo

-enserio, pero si lo dejo asi como se que usted no regresara a ser malvado- le miró seriamente sofia

\- no lo se, jejeje- rió un poco

-como podre confiar en ti wormwood-pregunto sofia mirándolo a los ojos

-guardare uno de tus secretos, que no se si te has dado cuenta soy un animal,bueno era un animal listo y sabio… y nunca deje de notar que te gusta mi amo- sonrió de manera maliciosa

-pero… cómo… se enteró…

-pues solo lo e notado a través de estos años y el tiempo, por eso aparte rompi mi voto de silencio contigo hace un tiempo- sonríe

\- esta bien, estas en lo correcto, confiare en ti- lo mira directamente

-bueno dame la varita, y vamos al reino que igual ya se está haciendo tarde- mira al cielo

-y donde se quedará usted- preguntó

-ni idea, puedo ir al reino a ver si puedo conseguirte una habitación- le dijo sonriente

-listo vamos al reino- le volvió a quitar la varita a sofía

después de un largo camino llegaron al castillo, y este le presenta a wormwood a sus padres preguntando si este se puede quedar

-hermano eres tu- pregunto la reina

-claro que si mirana

-pero cómo desapareciste cuando tenías 15 años, y ahora te ves diferente

-bueno… algo de magia, como papa decia te ayuda, no crees

-jaja claro que sí sam

-entonces, roly, dejas que mi hermano se quede

-claro eres un invitado

-muchas gracias rey

en la habitación de wormwood

-muy bien tengo que preparar el plan rápido, encierro a cedric y a sofía en algún lado y convertir a todos en gatos... si creo que funcione jejeje

al dia siguiente

sofía fue a la torre de cedric

-buenos días señor cedric

\- buenos dias sofia como esta esta mañana- dijo cedric cerrando un libro

-buenos días- se acercó sam/wormwood

\- tu que haces aquí- se quejo un poco cedric

-bueno.. vine a ver a mi sobrina favorita supuse que estaría aquí, con un pequeño mago que a veces falla- se rio

-sam eso no estubo bien- se quejo sofia

-no te preocupes.

\- a qué te refieres

-bueno-salio rapido de la habitación- porticus cerraré-muy bien ahora no pueden salir, espera me falto algo mas- durerus anti mage- ahora si no saldrán tendrán tiempo para lo que quieran yo dominare mientras el reino, y no intenten usar magia nada podrá abrir esa puerta puse un escudo anti mage alrededor de la torre se cuidan, le quiero amigos míos- wormwood se fue sonriendo y yendo lentamente al palacio

 **bueno..,. creo que les he dejado las cosas un poquillo interesantes… el siguiente capitulo sera el penultimo o ultimo de este fic, se cuidan suerte se despide este pequeño demonio blackoctubre**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola aqui de nuevo**

 **repito princesita sofia (sofia the first) no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador la trama de esto si**

 **bueno les dejo leer**

 **cap3**

-Hey hola miranda-dice wormwood

-Hola hermano y Sofía- dice mirana

-O Sofía? Está en la torre con cedric pero no te preocupes por eso que tal si comemos me gustaría comer y platicar contigo y con tu esposo han sido bastantes años desde que hablamos deben tener muchas cosas por contarme

-Si claro vamos igual quiero escuchar tus historias- dice mirana

-Se van al comedor y llega roland

-Se ponen a cenar y conversar en eso wormwood propone un brindis y saca un vino muy especial brindan con el pero wormwood solo hace como que lo toma después de un rato mirana y el rey se sienten cansados y van a dormir mientras wormwood va a la habitación del rey pero este está moviéndose en la cama como teniendo pesadillas y poco a poco su apariencia cambia a una felina wormwood busca entre sus cosas hasta que encuentra el sello real y sella un pergamino que llevaba con el luego agarra al rey gato y lo pone en una jaula de mano y se lo lleva

Mientras tanto en la torre

-Cedric- Sofía porque tú amigo nos encerró aquí

-Sofía- bueno es que... la verdad es que él era wormwood lo convertí en humano y le una varita y confié en que él había cambiado pero me equivoque

-Cedric-Oh Sofía bueno no te preocupes buscaremos la manera de salir de aquí y detener lo que sea que esté planeando

-Sofía - Pero cómo? No podemos usar magia

-Cedric – no te preocupes ya hallaremos una forma solo tenemos que pensar un poco

-Wormwood entra en la habitación de miranda ya convertida en una gatita se acerca para tomarla pero ella se despierta y se asusta

-Hermano qué haces aquí (en maullidos) – dice la reina gato

-O mirana no es nada vuelve a dormir –dice wormwood

-Mirana se siente extraña y ve sus manos y son garras

-Hermano qué has hecho (en maullidos)

-Mirana no entiendo nada de lo que dices se buena y entra a la jaula tengo a tu esposo conmigo mira lo piensa un segundo y va hacia la jaula

-Muy bien mirana se una buena niña como siempre

-Mirana está a punto de entrar a la jaula entonces salta hacia la jaula del rey gato que wormwood tenía en la otra mano y se abre caen juntos el rey y la reina gato

-O mirana por qué complicas las cosas -dice wormwood

Miranda intenta despertar al rey gato pero este sigue dormido

-Porque tienes el sueño tan pesado-dice miranda en maullidos

Dándose por vencida de despertarlo lo intenta arrastrar hacia afuera del cuarto pero wormwood toma fácilmente al rey y miranda no tiene más opción que escapar sin el

-O bueno no importa mi plan puede seguir sin ella

Wormwood convoca a una reunión de emergencia

Desde la torre del castillo

-Los reyes han salido por un tiempo y me han dejado a mí a cargo como gobernante temporal aquí tengo una declaración del rey que lo comprueba

Como tenía el sello del rey nadie dudo que no fuera real

En la torre cedric y Sofía piensan como salir

-Muy bien veamos la puerta está cerrada con magia y no podemos usar magia así que tenemos que buscar otra salida - dice cedric – hum podemos usar la ventana pero estamos muy alto y no tenemos nada para sujetarnos así que creo que tendremos que usar la única otra salida haa esperaba no tener que usarla no será nada agradable.

-Abre una puerta que está a un costado

-Es un pequeño desagüe tenemos que pasar arrastrándose- dice cedric – yo pasaré primero tu sígueme no te alejes de mi

-Se arrastran hasta la salida pero Sofía queda atorada de la cintura para abajo

-Oh me atore- dice Sofía

-Ahora te ayudo –dice cedric

La toma de las manos y comienza a jalar para sacarla se desatora de repente y Sofía cae sobre cedric y los dos terminan en el piso

-Oh lo siento cedric – dice Sofía muy cerca de la cara de cedric

-Ah no te preocupes – dice cedric

-Gracias por ayudarme a salir –dice Sofía en tono más bajo

-No fue nada – dice cedric en el mismo tono los dos se quedan mirando unos segundos

-En eso Sofía dice a cedric yo… y antes que pueda decir algo cedric la besa

luego le acaricia la mejilla

-ya lo sé sofia lo se desde hace mucho tiempo y yo siento lo mismo por ti y sofía con ojos cristalinos lo besa tiernamente

en eso un gato sale corriendo de la nada interrumpiendo el nuevo beso

-MIAUY! miau miau cggg miau-dijo la reina miranda en forma de gato

sofía se sonroja un poco

-y ese gato- preguntó cedric

-creo que es mi madre-

-miau- afirmando con su cabeza

luego el gato como que recuerda algo

-Sofía, Sofía hay que ayudar a tu padre tu tio lo convirtió en un gato igual que a mi ven vamos al castillo (en maullidos y ademanes)

-que crees que trate de decirnos- pregunta cedric

-no se pero tenemos que detener a wormwood-dijo muy seriamente


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 4**

 **hola soy blackoctubre, perdon por la tardanza aqui esta el siguente capitulo falta uno mas, como siempre princesita sofia no me pertenece, y perdon si tengo algunos errores ortograficos la prisa no ayuda mucho**

los tres entran al castillo

en eso cedric grita- wormwood

wormwood lo ve y dice- conejus rabus

y a cedric le salen dos orejas de conejo y su cuerpo se encoge le sale pelo y bigotes

-o soy un conejito(en idioma conejil)

wormwood - grita sofía

que? siempre había querido tener un conejo- dice wormwood

el conecedric se mete entre sus ropas buscando algo

lo toma con los dientes y se acerca a sofía en 2 pata

-sofia ten mi varita aunque dudo que me entiendas - dijo cedric con la varita en la boca

-gracias cariño- toma la varita

\- sofia, mi querida sobrina jejeje… porfavor sabes que solo me divierto… ajajaja… y miralo con sus patitas y su cola esponjosa…. ajajaja… recuerdo que decias que no podías saltar…. jajajaja …. salta conejito salta…- saltando de forma chistosa

-creo que se está humillando mas el que yo - dijo cedric viéndolo raro

\- te entiendo..- dijo sofía- muy bien ya te divertiste dame la varita y terminemos con esta

-oh mi querida sobrina apenas está empezando la diversión - dice wormwood con una sonrisa

-tio sabes que tienes que regresar a tu forma de cuevo- dijo sofia algo decidida- curvus negrue- lanzo el hechizo y falla y le da a un soldado se convierte en un cuervo y se va volando

-recuerda sofía lento y con pausa- dijo cedric algo preocupado

-aja aja aja - se comienza a reír como loco y aplaude- muy bien jajaja pero aun no puedes creo que me quiero divertir un poco que dices hermana - transformando a la gata mirada en humana mirada

\- bueno ven miranda tengo que hablar contigo un segundo - dice wormwood

mirana se acerca despacio hacia el

-yo se que sabes que sofía y cedric sienten algo el uno por el otro y yo creo que deben estar juntos pero no solo eso creo que sofía desperdicia todo su potencial siendo princesa debería invertir todo su tiempo en continuar nuestro legado y ser hechicera ella podría llegar a ser la más grande hechicera que alguna vez se haya escuchado si yo he jajaja

-si yo he pensado lo mismo pero una vida de hechicera no es fácil enfrenta muchos retos y peligros- dice miranda

-si por eso pienso que cedric debe acompañarla en su camino a ser hechicera ella es muy capaz solo le falta un poco más de confianza e ir aprendiendo cada vez más en aventuras y viajes como nosotros lo hicimos de jóvenes-dijo wormwood

-bueno supongo que con cedric cuidandola debe estar bien pero igual tu la cuidaras verdad?- dice miranda

claro yo estaré a su lado cuidándolos y guiandolos igual, bueno creo que es suficiente diversión por ahora - dice wormwood transforma al rey en humano de nuevo y este sigue durmiendo como si nada

bien ya he logrado lo que quería y me diverti mucho un rato te encargo a cedric que lo transforme de nuevo jajaja - se pone la varita sobre el y dice- curvus negrue - haciendose regresar a la forma de cuervo

-bendito wormwood sigo siendo un conejo

-no se preocupe mi amo ella puede convertirlo

tomando la varita señalando a cedric - si el tiene patas, orejas o cola a un ser como yo lo quiero ahora por la gran madre quiero que este ser se transforme en un ser de humano

-gracias sofia- dijo cedric abrazándola

-denada amor- le da un beso en los labios

en eso el padre abre los ojos de repente - no, nadie es digno de mi hija - la abraza hacia el mejilla a mejilla

-papa!- dice sofía hablando con las mejillas apretadas- ya tranquilo quiero a cedric pero eso no significa que ya no te quiera, ahora déjame ir

-oh sofía, haaa miranda ya crecen tan rápido- dice el rey con voz llorosa

-sofia si sabes que debes renunciar al cargo de princesa- dijo miranda algo preocupada

-si realmente no me importa tanto ser princesa y se que aun tengo mucho que aprender como hechicera pero quiero continuar por ese camino no importa que sea difícil

-entonces… cedric aceptas la responsabilidad que has de tener ahora

-claro que si reina miranda- dijo cedric muy seguro de sus palabras

-bueno hay un lugar donde pueden ir es un lugar que entrena las habilidades de los hechiceros pero tengan mucho cuidado porque hay peligros por doquier ahí - dice miranda y les entrega un mapa- vayan ahí y sus habilidades como hechiceros crecerán exponencialmente

sofia abraza a sus padres y luego cedric le da la mano al rey está la aprieta fuerte y lo acerca lo mira a los ojos y le dice- más vale que la cuides o te las veras conmigo

y se van los 3 juntos hacia una nueva aventura


	5. Chapter 5

**hola soy blackoctubre y este es el unico capitulo como siempre princesita sofia no me pertenece asi que… ya es todo no se si despues hare otro fic de esta serie pero creo que si asi que esperen y averiguen**

ultimo capitulo

En una cueva remota un dragón duerme y una persona encapuchada se acercó cautelosamente mientras saca una varita blanca resplandeciente, apunta hacia el dragón y dice:

-CAMEOMORFO- sale una rafaga de luz intensa de la varita que impacta al dragón quien despierta y se retuerce en rugidos mientras se consume en su propio fuego incontrolablemente y en las cenizas se ve brillando una gema de color fuego intenso, se acerca a la gema y la toma y dice:

\- es perfecta, espero que le guste- se descubre la capucha y una cabellera larga cae y vemos a cedric quien dice:

-circle aurum- y la gema se transforma en dos anillos con un corazón dividido que se une y forman un corazón de dragón

sofía está en una casita de madera en medio del bosque horneando un pastel

-no deberías gastar tu tiempo cocinando porque no solo usas magia, sería más sencillo y podrás continuar con tu práctica de magia- dice wormwood

-por que es un pastel especial es nuestro pastel de aniversario de 3 años- dice sofía-además sabe mejor si lo preparo así-

 _donde estará cedric ya tardo mucho espero que llegue pronto para poder empezar a celebrar_ pienso sofia.

en ese momento entra cedric entra

-hola amor feliz aniversario- dice cedric con un ramo de flores brillantes

-CEDRIC LLEGASTE- lo abraza sofia

-ya era hora- dice wormwood

-oh wormwood tengo que hablar contigo un segundo puedes venir conmigo-

dice cedric mientras deja su bata en perchero

los dos salen y sofía se queda confundida pensando que pasa

al poco tiempo entra wormwood por la chimenea

-que pasa wormwood? y cedric a donde fue ?- dice sofía

-oh fue al castillo regresará en un rato- dice wormwood -mientras tanto porque no revisas su bata puede que encuentres algo interesante-

sofía revisa la bata y ve los dos anillos de gema de dragón oh se sonroja y sus ojos se humedecen un poco

-oh él realmente va a...- dice sofía

-si el te lo dirá hoy en la noche me gusta arruinar las sorpresas AJA AJA AJA- dice wormwood

después en la noche

están cenando y cedric le dice a sofía

-sofía estos 3 años de viaje juntos han sido maravilloso y quería preguntarte algo-

-Si, si quiero casarme contigo- dice sofía

-espera aun no te lo pregunto espera..- mirando a wormwood- tu se lo dijiste verdad

y wormwood se ríe mientras se va volando - AJA AJA AJA

-no importa amor ya pasaron 3 años te habías tardado- dice sofía

-oh bueno no importa soy demaciado feliz por que hayas dicho que si- dice cedric mientras la abraza y la besa

un buen tiempo despues de la boda(que duró una semana y fue grande y llena de magia y risas)

esta cedric hablando con el rey

-más vale que la estés cuidando bien cedric si no te la veras conmigo-. dice el rey

-nose preocupe la cuido con mi vida y alma y más ahora- dice cedric

mientras sale la madre de sofía y dice

-otra vez lo estás sermoneando-

-jamas dejare de hacerlo solo me preocupo por mi pequeña- dice el rey

-papá ya no soy tu pequeña- dice sofía mientras sale detrás de su madre con un notorio cambio en su vientre - ahora yo tendré una pequeña

-o pequeño- dice cedric- un no lo sabemos

-si pero yo espero que se niña- dice sofía mientras se soba el vientre

fin

 **les gusto el fic,que era un one-shot, espero q si bueno eso es todo … muy cursi de mi parte.. bueno… hasta la proxima se despide este pequeño demonio blackoctubre.**


End file.
